Strawberry, Anyone?
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: AschLuke, first fanfic in this fandom. "Kau ini mirip strawberry, ya." / "Hah?" Luke harus menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan Asch untuk mendapat 'hadiah'. OOC, BL / Sho-ai, abal, ga-je.


Kirana : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Kirana desu yo! Saya baru di sini—jadi, mohon bimbingannya, para senpai sekalian! *bows politely*

Qiao : ... Kirana jadi sopan. Wow. Di Indonesia akan terjadi hujan salju. *sarkastik*

Agi : Qiao-nii, everyone can change, right?

Qiao : *rolls eyes* Agi, disclaimer.

Agi : Yosha~ **Tales of The Abyss is not ours~ **

Kirana : The **pairing** will be **AschLuke**~ *ditebas(?)*

Qiao : Yes. It's **BL, and OOC. And ga-je. And abal. And a bit tsundere!Luke. And AR—or Alternate Reality. **Don't blame me. Blame Kirana.

Kirana : QIAO JAHAT! Щ(°Д°Щ)

Qiao : *rolls eyes again* Well, hope you'll—or at least try to—enjoy it.

========================= **Strawberry, Anyone?** =========================

Selama perjalanan menuju ke Belkend, ada yang aneh dengan Luke.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena potongan rambut barunya (Guy dan Tear memuji rambutnya, Mieu.) atau juga bukan karena sifatnya yang berubah (Jade dan Anise sedikit heran dengan itu).

Tapi karena dia hanya diam selama mereka berjalan menuju penginapan terdekat. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan.

"_Goshuujin_-_sama_," Mieu menepuk pipi Master-nya itu.

"Hmmm?" Luke bergumam, meski pandangannya tetap terpaku pada jalan bebatuan. Oh, mereka memang memiliki struktur yang bagus, Luke. Tapi pasti bukan itu yang membuatmu melamun.

Melamun tanpa menabrak seorang pun? Silakan tepuk tangan untuk Luke.

"Luke... Aku tidak tahu kau punya mata ketiga di kepalamu," Jade berkata datar.

Luke akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya dan mendongak, "Maaf. Tadi kalian bilang apa?" tanya Luke.

"... Kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak sedang _sleep_-_walking_..." kata Anise usil.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya... Sibuk memikirkan sesuatu belakangan ini..." Luke mulai melamun lagi.

"Kau bisa berfikir?" tanya Jade sarkastik. Dan Luke langsung berterima kasih dengan cara memberi tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

"Luke, aku tahu kau mempunyai banyak beban di punggungmu. Tapi sekali-sekali, cobalah untuk rileks. Banyak hal di Auldrant yang bisa membuatmu tenang." nasihat Natalia.

"_Arigatou_, Natalia. Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang besar..." Luke kemudian menoleh untuk menatap teman-temannya, "... Ah, iya. Menurut kalian, _strawberry_ itu apa?" tanya Luke tiba-tiba.

Guy menatap heran pada si 'kepala merah' ini, "... Buah." Tapi Guy tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi bukan itu maksudku!" Luke mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi—mungkin.

"_Strawberry_... Buah yang segar dan manis?" Anise menatap ragu pada Luke.

"Kalau menurutku, _strawberry_ itu... Sedikit asam..." Natalia meletakan tangannya di dagu—pose detektif. Yeah.

"Buah yang unik dan tidak biasa. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya buah dengan biji di luar buah." Jade menjawab sekenanya.

"Tear?" Luke meminta pendapat Tear. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa... _Strawberry_ itu menyegarkan. Warnanya bisa membuat kita senang—merah seperti semangat yang kuat, sekaligus dorongan yang polos. Juga teksturnya yang lembut..." kata Tear.

"... Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman!" Luke langsung tersenyum ceria.

"Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya mendadak seperti itu, Luke?" tanya Natalia heran.

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Luke sambil menolehkan wajahnya.

Melihat itu, Tear menyeringai, "Aku yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan Asch." katanya. Ow, ow, ow... Fangirl!Tear bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan.

Luke tersentak sebelum menoleh dengan wajah yang—terlihat—merah. "Te-tentu saja bukan! Untuk apa aku memikirkan si idiot yang kalau bicara tanpa difikir dulu?" bantah Luke mentah-mentah.

Tear dan Natalia tersenyum usil. Dasar duo fangirl.

... Salahkan author saja, wahai para fans Tear dan Natalia, saya hanya membaca narasi. Tolong simpan tamparan itu untuk author.

"Idiot begitu, kau tetap menyukainya kan?" Natalia merangkul pundak Luke.

Luke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, tuh!" serunya.

"Heeeee~ Tidak mengaku ya?" Anise terkikik kecil.

"Sudahlah! Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan Asch!" Luke langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya—tentunya setelah memberitahu Mieu agar tidak mengikutinya.

"Jangan kembali terlalu malam, Luke!" nasihat Tear sebelum kembali terkikik pelan bersama Natalia dan Anise.

"Oyaa..." Jade menghela napas.

========================= **Strawberry, Anyone?** =========================

"Siapa bilang ini ada kaitannya dengan si idiot itu? Ma-maksudku... I-ini memang pertanyaan darinya... Tapi bukan berarti ada kaitannya dengan si idiot itu!" Luke menggerutu pelan dengan wajah bersemu khasnya.

... Luke, maaf, meski aku hanya membaca narasi dari author, aku juga berpendapat kalau kau sangat manis sekarang...

... _Go-gomen_... Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong letakkan kembali pedangmu itu...

"Hufft!" Luke menghela napas.

Dia mendadak teringat tujuannya bertanya soal _strawberry_ kepada teman-temannya. Ini semua karena si idiot berkepala merah itu!

...

Oke, dia memang berkepala merah juga. Tapi bukan dirinya! Kepala merah yang lain!

"ARGH!" Luke mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya—lagi.

Tentu saja dia bingung akan perintah si idiot, yang sedang kita bicarakan ini, 3 hari yang lalu..

.

_A little flashback, shall we?_

.

"_Asch!" seru Luke, terkejut melihat original-nya di sini. Dia dan yang lain sedang ada di Grand Chokmah, beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh. Mereka menginap di hotel setempat, tapi Luke tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar._

_Sampai dia bertemu 'kembaran'-nya itu._

"_Hn, dreck." sapa Asch balik. Dan nama panggilan itu tentu tidak membuat Luke senang sedikit pun._

"_Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Luke, berusaha mengeluarkan nada sedingin mungkin. Namun yang keluar hanya suara ketus yang terkesan imut._

_... Tidak, kalian berdua, tolong jangan tatap aku begitu. Ini narasi author!_

"_Aku hanya sedang mampir ke sini. Dan kau pasti sedang beristirahat." Asch duduk di sebelah Luke. Ya, Luke memang sedang duduk di bangku taman sedaritadi._

"_Tidak tidur, eh? Bertingkah seolah kau kuat. Kalau besok kau pingsan karena kekurangan tidur, aku dengan senang hati menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Asch berkata dengan nada sinis._

_Luke melirik dengan tatapan tak suka, "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali!" katanya kesal._

_Asch melirik orang yang dicintainya itu._

_... Wow.. Wow... Ladies, don't get too shocked like that. Yes, it is. _

"_... Kau tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk?" tebak Asch. Tepat sasaran._

_Luke memalingkan wajahnya. "Si-siapa bilang! Aku memang berniat jalan-jalan sebentar! Aku sudah bilang padamu!" bantahnya._

_Asch tersenyum geli dalam hati. Well, siapa yang mengira dia akan jatuh cinta pada replica-nya sendiri._

_Awalnya agak aneh juga. Dulu dia membenci replica-nya yang sangat bodoh dan polos ini. Dia sudah merebut segala miliknya. Namanya, keluarganya, hidupnya. Tapi... Setelah sebuah 'kejadian', entah kenapa rasa benci itu layu dan sebuah perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh di hatinya._

_Senyum polos Luke meluluhkan hatinya. Air mata Luke menghancurkan perasaannya. Gumaman ketus Luke selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dia senang bersama Luke. Nyaman._

"_Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Luke menatap pada Asch yang melamun melihatnya._

_Asch menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, "Tidak." katanya singkat._

"_Huh!" Luke kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Oooh... Lihat semburat merah muda di pipinya!_

"_Kalau aku menemanimu, apa kau bisa tidur?" _

_BRAK!_

"_HAH?"_

_Tidak ada salah ketik. Memang begitu._

_Luke terjungkang dari kursi sebelum menatap shock pada Asch. Asch menatapnya datar._

"_What are you doing, you klutz?" tanya Asch dingin. Luke sedikit merasa sakit mendengar nada dingin itu. Entah kenapa._

"_Well, maaf! Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, kalau kau tidak bilang hal memalukan seperti tadi, aku tidak akan jatuh!" Luke bangkit dan langsung mengomel di depan Asch._

"_Memalukan?" tanya Asch tidak mengerti—atau hanya pura-pura?_

_Luke memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, "K-kau tahu... 'Kalau kau menemaniku, apa aku bisa tidur' tadi itu termasuk hal memalukan untuk diucapkan, tahu! Lagipula, aku sudah besar! Aku bisa tidur sendiri!" seru Luke, berusaha terlihat garang di depan original-nya._

_Asch sekuat tenaga menahan tawa gelinya._

"_Kau hanya tujuh tahun. Mana mungkin aku yakin kalau kau tidak butuh dikeloni seperti anak kecil." sindir Asch._

"_Well, maaf kalau aku berumur hanya tujuh tahun!" Luke menggeram marah._

_Asch meliriknya sebelum menghela napas, "Kau ini mirip strawberry, ya." kata Asch._

"_Heh?" Luke menatap bingung. Kenapa original-nya mendadak berkata seperti itu?_

"_Strawberry, dreck, strawberry." kata Asch mengulangi perkataannya._

"_Ke-kenapa strawberry? Maksudku... Rambutku—rambut kita—memang berwarna merah, seperti strawberry. Tapi kau tidak perlu menyamakanku juga dengan buah itu!" seru Luke._

"_..." Asch menatap Luke dalam diam. Luke pun terpaku melihat tatapan Asch._

"_Kuberi kau satu tantangan," akhirnya Asch berbicara sambil bangkit dari posisi duduk dan bersedekap, "jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya, akan kuberi hadiah." Asch tersenyum samar._

"_Hadiah? Tantangan apa?" tanya Luke semangat. Dia suka hadiah, oke?_

"_Tantangannya... Cari tahu apa maksud dari perkataanku yang tadi. Saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kutagih jawabanmu dan kita lihat, apa kau dapat hadiahnya atau tidak." Asch berbalik pergi._

"_Te-tentu saja aku akan dapat! Lihat saja nanti!" tekad Luke. Asch berhenti berjalan sebelum melirik replica-nya itu, tersenyum kecil, dan kembali berjalan._

_Luke berjalan kembali ke hotel, untuk tidur. Entah kenapa, setelah bertemu Asch, hatinya menjadi tenang dan dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._

.

Now, back to the present, alright?

.

"Karena si idiot itu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi selama 3 hari ini! ARGH! ASCH IDIOT!" teriak Luke. Untung saja di taman kecil itu hanya ada dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot, _dreck_?"

Atau tidak.

"A-Asch!" Luke kaget—bukan, _shock_. Sangat, sangat _shock_.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, _replica_?" tanya Asch langsung pada intinya.

Luke menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang memerah. _How cute_. Asch menahan rasa laparnya.

"Ka-kau bilang kalau aku mirip _strawberry_..." Luke memulai. Asch hanya diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Pertama... _Strawberry_ itu manis, dan asam pada saat yang bersamaan. Kau berkata kalau sifatku manis, tapi juga terasa tidak menyenangkan," Luke menatap Asch yang hanya balas menatap datar.

"Kedua, _strawberry_ adalah buah yang unik. Secara fisik, _strawberry_ adalah buah dengan biji di luar. Kau berkata kalau aku... Unik..." Luke menunduk. Asch memanfaatkan itu untuk menyeringai kecil.

"Terakhir... _Strawberry_ itu menyegarkan... Warnanya melambangkan semangat, motivasi yang polos... Di sisi lain, tekstur _strawberry_ adalah keras, tapi juga lembut. Kau berkata kalau aku sangat polos, namun bersemangat. Terasa menyegarkan bila ada di dekatku. Kau juga berkata kalau sifatku keras, dan lembut..." Luke makin menunduk.

Asch mengangkat dagunya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Asch.

"Apa aku _benar_?" Luke bertanya ragu-ragu. Kalau memang semua jawabannya benar, berarti Asch...

Memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap dirinya?

Jantung Luke berdebar. Dia ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi juga takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Kurasa begitu." Asch akhirnya berbicara.

Senang. Itu yang dirasakan Luke. Dia tidak ingin mengkhianati perasaannya yang... Senang. Rasa senang yang aneh.

"Ja-jadi... Hadiahku?" Luke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali," Asch berjalan mendekat.

"Ta-tapi kau sudah berjan—HMPH!" Mata Luke melebar saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tebakan kalian benar—setidaknya.

Asch, original-nya, kembarannya, menciumnya. Yap. Asch the Bloody mencium seorang Luke fon Fabre. Telak di bibir.

Tiket emas.

Tapi ciuman itu hanya sebentar. Hanya ciuman yang pelan, _innocent_, dan tidak bernafsu. Asch tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Luke yang _shock_ tingkat parah.

"Itu," Asch mengelus bibir Luke dengan ibu jarinya, "adalah hadiahmu." sambungnya.

Otak lemot Luke sepertinya selesai _loading_. Dia langsung mendorong Asch—dan dirinya sendiri—sehingga dia terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CI-CIUMAN PERTAMAKU YANG BERHARGA!" Luke histeris. Dan mohon, jangan _sweatdrop_ dulu, para pembaca yang budiman.

Asch berdecak. "'_Pertama'_? Dan apa yang kulakukan tadi adalah _hadiahmu_, _dreck_." Asch menatap tajam pada Luke yang ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Te-tetap saja!" Luke sebenarnya merasa sedikit senang ketika Asch menciumnya. Tapi... Tetap saja itu aneh! Maksudnya... Replica dan original saling mencintai? Bukankah itu sama saja mencintai diri sendiri?

Uhm. Oke. Mungkin itu sedikit salah. Mereka tidak sama sedikit pun. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan.

"Kau sudah menangkap alasan kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, kan?" Asch berjalan mendekat. Luke mundur perlahan seiring Asch yang makin dekat.

"Ka-kau... Bu-bukankah kau seharusnya membenciku?" Luke mencoba untuk menjadi singa, tapi malah berakhir menjadi anak kucing yang berpura-pura menjadi singa.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin melindungimu, dan berada di sisimu, _dreck_." Asch makin dekat.

"... Ukh..." Luke terpekik kecil saat punggungnya menyentuh pohon. Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Lorelei pasti sangat mencintainya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Asch menghimpit tubuh Luke di antara tubuhnya dan batang pohon. Luke memalingkan wajahnya.

"... Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, idiot." sahut Luke dengan nada bergetar.

Asch menyeringai kecil sebelum mengklaim bibir mungil nan manis milik replica-nya itu sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Luke mendesah pelan saat Asch menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Asch langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luke. Luke mengerang, dan Asch makin bersemangat.

Asch menjelajah mulut Luke dengan lidahnya. Mengajak lidah Luke berdansa, namun pada akhirnya tetap Asch-lah yang mendominasi.

Karena replica juga manusia—yang butuh oksigen—maka Asch terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Benang saliva tipis terurai dari bibir Luke, dan berujung di bibirnya sendiri. Luke tersengal-sengal.

Dia menyeringai saat melihat kilat kekecewaan dalam mata hijau Luke yang sangat menawan itu. Mata itu kini dalam posisi setengah tertutup. Seluruh wajah Luke pun terlihat memerah.

"_You should stop being so cute_, _dreck_." Asch menyeringai licik. Luke masih tersengal-sengal, bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya yang dia bisa lakukan. Tidak bisa membalas perkataan Asch.

"_Well_, kau sudah melaksanakan tantangannya, dan kau sudah mendapat hadiahnya." Asch pun bangkit. Luke sedikit kecewa melihat Asch yang hendak per—tunggu.

KENAPA JUGA DIA HARUS KECEWA?

Luke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon terdekat sekarang juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu apa itu durian?" Asch menoleh ke arahnya yang masih lemas sambil menyeringai. Setelah itu barulah Asch berjalan pergi.

Luke menutup wajahnya yang merah padam. _Kali ini, dia takkan kalah!_

"TUNGGU SAJA KAU, IDIOT!" teriak Luke.

"Durian, heh? Itu mudah saja! Akan kudapatkan jawabannya, dan membuatmu bertanggung jawab karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku!" Luke bangkit dari posisinya semula dan berjalan dengan penuh semangat—mencari teman-temannya.

Semoga mereka berbaik hati mencarinya.

========================= **Thanks for the Strawberry! **=========================

Kirana : HUAAAAGH! *garuk-garuk punggung yang gatel* Akhirnya selesai~ _Nee, nee, how was it_?

Qiao : _It was bad since you're the one who created this_.

Kirana : WAAAA QIAO, _you're so meanie_! *nangis bombay*

Qiao : Cih, lebay.

Agi : Oke, karena sepertinya hanya saya saja yang tidak sibuk, maka... Akhir kata, review? *smile cutely*


End file.
